Users may want to perform a number of operations during a videoconference, but they may be limited in their ability to do so because they lack a device that can communicate with a particular videoconferencing unit. For example, a user during a videoconference may want to pair a computer with the videoconferencing unit so the user can display content without installing software or connecting to another device. In another example, the user may want to display content on the user's computer, or perform advanced interactions with the videoconferencing unit without using the conventional remote control. Unfortunately, users today need to either install special software on a computer or physically connect to another device to do these and other operations with a videoconferencing unit.
The subject matter of the present disclosure is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.